Devil May Chara?
by Hestic
Summary: Easter's so fed up with the Guardian's they're turning to desperate mesures. Desperate measures call for desperate actions! The first King has called in for a little muscle from people who experience the unbelieveable everyday! It's Evalen to the rescue!
1. Transfer Student

Devil May Chara?!?

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry NOR Shugo Chara.

Author note: Hey ya'll. Well, I'm in for another round, and if ya'll haven't figured it out- I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU POSTED I'M DOING THIS FANFIC ANYWAYS!!!!! Sorry, though I haven't picked out whom the main characters chara's will be….

Chapter 1:. Transfer Student

"Oh, my. Is that her?"

"Must be, look how graceful she is."

"I heard she's got top marks on all her exams."

"I heard she's rich."

"Yeah, but look how humble she is."

"Think she'd be my friend?"

Whispers like that seemed to drift behind her everywhere she went. The students in her new transfer school were so accepting of her. Nobody found it weird that she wore an eye-patch, that she knew just about everything, and that she had silver hair. And much to her enjoyment, nobody seemed to care that she was an orphan. Though the fact that she was being treated more like one of the seven wonders of the world as to a fellow student did irk her a bit.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked pleasantly to a boy who seemed to sleep.

"Go right ahead." He groggled lazily and turned his blue-black haired head to the opposite direction.

She sat down three seats opposite of him and began to eat her lunch in silence. Her hopes of a peaceful lunch, though, was shattered when two girls approached her.

"Evalen, right?" the taller one asked, though she clearly knew the answer.

"Yes." Evalen Sparda answered slightly depressed as the girls sat to either side of her.

"Since you're new, we'll give you the lay down." The shorter girl with a bad perm said sternly.

Evalen guessed that these two girls (Emi the taller one and Yumi the shorter one." Were the main attraction of the school- until Evalen arrived, that is.

"Don't let the other student's praises inflate your head. In a week, maybe two, they'll be bored with you and shun you." Emi acted as if her bullying was actually helping Evalen out.

"You're just as average as anyone else here. So don't step out of line." Yumi threatened.

"And if I do?" Evalen asked innocently

"Then bad things would happen." Yumi answered matter-of-factly

"Things like _THIS-_" Emi smiled and tipped Evalen's lunch box onto her lap.

The two girls laughed and stalked off. Evalen sighed and began to clean herself off.

"Don't let them get to you." The sleeping boy spoke up.

"Never do." Evalen sighed again, memories of past schools and past bullies filled her mind. When something moving on the boy caught her attention.

Inconspicuously she looked closer. On the boy's head was a small cat-man snoring away. Evalen blinked in surprise and the boy turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head, Japan was supposed to be protected by ancient seals so that no demons or demonic powers could enter or be used. Even her right eye didn't work.

The final bell of the day released the students from the Hell known as school. Evalen tried not to notice the stares as she walked past people, or that a few students even began to tail her. Evalen supposed they wanted to see where she lived, but she wasn't headed home. Evalen was headed to meet her employer at the local elementary school.

It didn't take her long to find her way to the large school. She began to wander the grounds; Evalen was told that her employer would be at the old planetarium. Again, with her heightened sense of direction it didn't take long until she was opening a set of old metal doors.

"Evalen, correct?" A young man with sandy hair drinking tea asked as he sat in an audience chair.

"Caretaker?" Evalen responded, as that is what she was told to call him.

The Caretaker smiled in response, "I'm so glad you found your way here. Are you adapting well to Japan?"

"Look, I hate to be curt, but why did you hire a demon hunter? There are no more demons on this island."

"You're here."

"I'm only half." She pointed out.

The Caretaker sighed, "Yes, well I need someone who could believe in extra-ordinary things."

"Like what?" she asked suspiciously

"Like this." Caretaker tossed her a children's book titled _"A Heart's Egg"_.

Instantly she thought back to the cat-man and nodded. Evalen didn't even need to read the book to understand.

"So, what? You want me to kill them or something?"

"NO! By all means No!" the Caretaker almost shouted, "No, there is a group of children I want you to protect. There is a corporation named Easter, and I do fear that they are close to becoming quite violent."

"Even against children?"

"Especially against kids." Caretaker nodded gloomily

"So, how am I supposed to protect them?"

"I've consulted with your principle, and she's agreed to let you teach part-time at this school. Of course you'd get credits-"

"School credits don't concern me. My pay however-" Evalen cut off

"Yes, yes. You will be paid for both jobs."

"Which course will I be teaching?" Evalen asked with a raised eyebrow

The Caretaker smiled, "How about History?"

Evalen let out a dry laugh, "Nothing like first-hand experience, right?"

The Caretaker only smiled sheepishly.


	2. A HighSchool Teacher

Devil May Chara?

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry nor Shugo Chara

Author note: Hey ya'll. First off I'd like to thank everyone for showing so much support for the fan fiction Cyber Heroine that the almighty Chibi-chan has written that I've posted under my account (for she has none) If you haven't read it it's a Rockman (Megaman, however you like to say it) fanfiction and Netto is a chick. I personally think it's well written.

On another note my second novel is coming along quite well, though I seem to have lost my thumb drive in which everything I've written is on. My desperate battle with electronics wages on.

I seem to be losing.

Sorry for the babble…

Chapter 2. A High school Teacher

"Now, who can tell me, who wanted to unite feudal Japan?" Evalen looked across her desk to the class of students, and a cluster of floating miniature people.

It had been like this all afternoon. Evalen asking questions to evaluate her student's knowledge and in both classes she taught there was always a cluster of floating people nobody else seemed to see.

A pink haired girl named Hinamori Amu raised her hand.

"Yes?" Evalen allowed

Amu was just about to respond when the school bell rang. Evalen sighed in relief and rubbed her temples. For a 300 some odd woman in a forever teenager's body, these questions were really beginning to annoy her.

"Miss Sparda?" Amu asked nervously

Evalen dropped her hands and did her best to smile, "Yes?"

"Is it true, that you're a high school student?"

"Yup."

"So, was your dream to become a history teacher?"

Evalen thought for a minute, three of the mini-people were playing tag around the girls head as she waited for an answer.

"No, it is not. It's just a-uh-…Program that the high school gives to students, who…uh…"Evalen drifted off because the cat-man from school had flown directly into the window.

Amu turned her head as a small 'crack' filled the room. "Yoru" she muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Evalen cocked her head to the side.

"Oh! Um-Nothing. Well, I must be going, I'm sure the other Guardians are waiting for me…" Amu stammered as she dashed out of the classroom.

When Amu was gone Evalen got up and opened the window where an unconscious Yoru slept. She picked him up and took him over to her desk where she took out a yo-yo and began to play with it.

"Ikuto, I'm hungery~Nya~ . Hey, Iku…to?" The cat-man watched the yo-yo move up and down.

Evalen caught the end of the toy and looked to Yoru, "I've seen you before." She noted

"Nooooo youuuu diiiidnnn't. Iiiii'mmmm aaaa fiiiiggggmmmmeeeennnttt off yourrrr –" Yoru began like a ghost.

Evalen shoved a cracker in his mouth to shut him up. "Chill. I just had a few questions. Then you can go."

Yoru's eyes lit with curiosity, but he continued to chew on the cracker.

"Do you know of a company called Easter?"

Yoru nodded.

"Are you in alliance with the corporation?"

Yoru shook his head, "Can't stand them. But Me and Ikuto have to cooperate. ~Nya~"

"Why is that?" Evalen asked kindly and handed the cat-man another cracker.

"His father is the CEO. Whatever that means. ~Nya~"

She thought for a minute, "If…if you and Ikuto could step out of the game, would you?"

Yoru looked at her with confusion.

Evalen sighed, "Never mind. Just do me a favor, keep out of trouble, kay?"

Yoru smiled.

"Alright, let's get you back to Ikuto." She smiled and placed Yoru on her shoulder.


End file.
